Melody and the God of Mischief and Lies, Loki
by Angel of darkness 1272
Summary: What happens when a human girl is brought to Asgard by the Bifrost Bridge read and find out! I am really bad summaries so you will have to read it to find any thing else about the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction hope you all enjoy it. And if you have any thing you want to be in this story or if you have suggestions for a different story you want me to start. Remember critism is very much welcomed, and I will try to fix any of** ** _my_** **mistakes. Okay well here's the story, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1; Tragedy and light elffamily!?**

I was 8 years old when tragedy struck. I was walking in the park, with my parents, when from the sky came a strange rainbow. It stopped near us and it started to grow bigger. My parents threw themselves on top of me in order to protect me from the strange rainbow. I watched as my parents faces turned painful, and then they very slowly started to die on top of me. Their skin slowly started getting warmer as it started to melt. Soon after their skin started to melt, their heads started to bubble, then expand, and finally explode as their brains drenched me head to toe. I was to stunned to realize what had happened to my parents, I didn't know if I should cry, scream so I fainted. I still remember my mom's last words to me before she became like a microwaved hotdog"Be strong my little angel, I love..." Then she died and I was taken to a strange and beautiful world called Hvirgelmir. I awoke surrounded by people with pointy ears, white hair, and and beautiful pale skin.

"Are you OK little one?" A sing-songy voice asked me before I slipped back into the darkness.

When I awoke the second time I found myself in a soft bed, and underneath the warmest blankets. I laid there looking around the room which I didn't recognize. The room was cozy, it had solid oak wood furniture, a full length mirror, a dresser, a chest at the end the bed, and finally a small closet. I finally dragged my body out of the bed and found myself feeling week and dizy. I almost lied back down on the bed, but then I heard a beautiful voice singing in a language unknown to me, so curiosity got the best of me and I walked very slowly over to the oak wood door. When I opened the door it revealed a beautiful pale women with almost white hair and pointed ears.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman. She spun around with such grace it was like watching a ballerina.

"Oh!" She gasped as she spun around. She looked down at me with sadness in her light blue eyes. I look at her with curiosity. She then did something shocking. She kneeled down next to me with tears in her eyes, and pulled me into a hug, whispering "I'm so sorry little one."

I pulled away from the hug and asked the woman "Where are my parents, are they hiding? I know how much they love to play games!" I said those words with so much innocence and with a hint of amusement in my dark blue eyes. "I'm so sorry little one but they are... gone. I'm so sorry little angel." Said the woman. The second she said little angel, I cried and screamed out saying "No, they can't be gone. Th-their just playing a game, they love to play jokes, they always play jokes and games. No, they can't be gone! Noooooo!" I cried until their were no more tears and after that day I promised myself I would never cry again.

The woman pushed me back a bit and said "My name is Marrie, now little angel, will you tell me yours?" I nodded and whipped away a few tears and said in a quite, soft voice "Melody, Melody Price." She looked at me with a small smile. Then a boy, that looked to be a year younger than me, entered with a man that looked allot like the boy, but an older version. They looked somewhat like Marrie, later that evening I learned that the man was Marrie's husband Eric, and the boy was their son, Alexander. At dinner I was told where I was and that my new family were light elves. Eric decided to use Magog to make me look like a light elf except for my dark blue eyes. And finally when I was 10 Eric taught me and Alex, as I had begun to call Alexander, how to do magic and how to fight with weapons.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review remember criticism is always welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey it is I. Alright yes I do know comparing her parents deaths to hotdogs in a microwaves was not the best thing to do, but the original version almost made my friend throw up so I changed it. And also in last chapter she asked where her parents were, the experience was so traumatic that she had a little amnesia. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. DISCLAIMER: I do totally (not) own Avengers, but I do own my wonderful OCs.**

 ** _~14 years later ~_**

It's one month away ffrom the assassin's trials. I am 24 and the Queen is looking for a new assassin, or as it is called by the towns people the Queen's problem solver. But me and Alexander don't care what people call them, it won't stop us from participating. Eric has been teaching the both of us how to fight in the shadows, and he has been secretly teaching me how to use magic, ever since I was ten!

~ ** _1 month later~_**

 ****The 'tryouts' are today, all of the contenders were put in separate rooms, so that way they can't figure out each others weaknesses. While in the confines of my room, I decide to remove my magic that makes me look like a Light Elf. My eyes are a dark blue color, my hair is a dirty blond color that is wavy and it reaches my hips. My Midgardian skin is slightly tan. I look totally different from my Light Elf where I have light green eyes, my hair looks almost bleached and it's straight, but it still goes to my hips, and my Light Elf skin is as pale as the moon, and in both forms I'm a proud night of 5" and 8'. While looking at myself in the mirror I decide to think about my opponents. We are not allowed to kill them just knock them out cold. While thinking my magic makes a katana appear my second to go weapon, my first to go weapon are daggers good for close combat and far away combat when used properly. I am pulled out of my thoughts from a knock at the door and a voice says.

"Melody, of the Darklight household?" _That is weird the trials don't start for another hour._ I thought while going to answer the door. Before answering it I noticed I was still in my Midgaurdian form, I quickly changed into my Light Elf forform, and answered.

" Yes, I am her." I answered the male Light Elf " Why do you call for me? " I questioned him while staring at him. He has blond hair that reaches his shoulders, blue eyes, pale skin and he is about 2 inches taller than me (average male Light Elf height). Then I noticed that he was looking at what I am wearing. For the trials I am wearing a dark blue shirt, black shorts that stops at mid thigh level, with dark blue short combat boots that are specialized to make no sound, and to top it all off I amstarring a black cloak with a hood that when pulled up hides my face in its shadow. I smirk when he finally realizes that he is starring. He clears his throat and announces.

"I have been sent by the good Queen Lighthope." I almost roll my eyes when he says the Queen's name, all of the Light Elf Queens had/have names like that. _I wonder who gives them those names? It couldn't be their parents._ I thought before I am whisked away, the next thing I know I am in front of Queen kneeling. I look towards Alexander to see a questioning face, actuality now that I am looking around I notice that all of the contestmerelyre here. I also realized that I am the only woman here. After a while someone finally spoke.

"My Queen why have you sent for us?" He asked. She merely looks down at him for a moment before looking at us with sadness in her eyes. Then she said.

"You are all here because there has been an accident. One of my old assassins has died, and he was sent to be part of a peace treaty with Asgard. So I **have** decided to inform you all that there will be two assassins chosen. The over all winner will go to Asgard full fill the treaty." She stIll has a look of sadness in her dark brown eyes.

"My Queen nothing has happened like this for thousands of years!" Said a different contender.

" I know this but we must respect our peace treaty with Asgard. " she answers. After that we were all dismissed, before the trials that start in the next ten minuets.

 **Author's note, in the next chapter I will put the Avengers in so don't worry, it has just taken me a while but with that the next chapter will be long. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and don't be afraid to give me ideas or to criticize. Thanks for reading!?**


	3. An author's plea

**Hey it is I, this is not a chapter so don't have to read this, unless you would like to help me with the beginning of the next chapter! * River song comes running in* "Spoilers! Bye, sweeties!" * runs out not to be seen for** ** _24 years_** **. Thanks River. Well anyways, yes there is Spoilers in this plea from me for help.**

 **I have 2 ideas:**

 **A) The next chapter starts at the beginning of the trials**

 **B) The next chapter starts at the middle of a trial**

 **C) Your suggestions!**

 **How the third one will work is you will put your ideas your reviews and I will have my friend choose the most exciting one! For the other two all you have to do is put in a letter either A or B. Can't wait to see your votes! May the odds ever be in your favor! ?**


End file.
